Candace in Wackyland
A newspaper shows Candace traveling to Africa to hunt the rare dodo bird, worth four sextillion dollars. Candace uses her airplane to go to Dark Africa, then Darker Africa (only in Dough for the Do-Do), and finally lands in Darkest Africa (per the route shown in the cartoon, somewhere in the vicinity of the Sudan). When Candace lands, a sign tells him that she's in Wackyland ("Population: 100 nuts and a squirrel"), while a scary voice booms out "IT CAN HAPPEN... HERE!" Candace tiptoes in her helicopter, when she's greeted by a roaring beast, who quickly turns effeminate and dances away in the forest. Soon she watches, as the sun lifts above the horizon by a tower of stacked creatures, with the top one holding it up. Nearby, another creature rises out of a tall flower, playing a bit of "The William Tell Overture", using his nose like a flute. After a few seconds, the creature unleashes into a wild drum solo, which brings out many strange, weird, and oafish creatures around, including a strange rabbit dangling in mid-air from a swing that seems to be threaded through its own ears and an angry criminal imprisoned behind a free-floating barred window that he holds in his hands. As Candace tries to find the dodo, she gets distracted by a black duck screaming "Mommy!", a horn-head, and a CatDog creature spinning around like a tornado. Candace finds a location to the Do-Do, she sees a pathway from the box which leads to a hole towards the Do-Do castle. Finally, the last dodo of the dodo species appears. Candace tries to catch the dodo, but the dodo plays tricks on her. At one time, the Do-Do pulls out a pencil and draws a door in mid-air, which then takes on tactile form, opens the door and runs through, but instead he reaches down and lifts up the bottom edge of the door like a curtain, revealing it as rubbery and malleable. He darts underneath and lets it snap back into place for Candace to bump into it. At another point, the dodo appears on the WB shield and sling shots Candace into the ground. Candace. The chase begins, but Candace ends up crashing into another zooming WB shield. Candace is eventually defeated, when the dodo pulls a wall of bricks in the picture and lets her crash into it, with bricks flying everywhere. At the end of the film, Candace triumphs when she disguises as a bearded paperboy, and shouts "Extra! Extra! Candace captures Dodo!", before hitting the bird with a mallet. However, she's surprised to discover a multitude of dodos still on the loose. Humor The film is celebrated for its surreal humor, such as when Candace is chasing the bird, it disappears and suddenly the WB shield zooms from the horizon's vanishing point, as it typically did at every cartoon's beginning, and complete with the standard stretched "boing" of the steel guitar. The Do-Do comes from behind the shield to bop Porky on the head and we see the shield immediately turn to return to the horizon with the bird riding it there (with, consequently, the boing sound played in reverse). The Do-Do character is much like the very early Daffy Duck in voice and mannerisms. Among the crazy characters Candace encounters is a creature with three heads arguing amongst themselves in gibberish talk. From the haircuts on the three heads, it's clear that this is a parody of The Three Stooges. The character then faces the camera and leans into it in such a way that their round heads form a triangle, and a small character explains to the audience that, "He says his mama was scared by a pawnbroker's sign!" At another point in the pan of the various denizens, a character with large glasses comes out of a pot and says, "Hello, Bobo." This refers to animator Robert Cannon, whose nickname was Bobo and who did wear big glasses. On the pot are the words "Treg's a Foo", referring to Treg Brown. (Foo, incidentally, is a nonsense word from the Smokey Stover comic strip, a big influence on this cartoon in terms of humor and visual style.) Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works